


Cherry Blossoms

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College/University, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blos·som<br/>ˈbläsəm/Submit<br/>noun<br/>plural noun: blossoms<br/>1.<br/>a flower or a mass of flowers on a tree or bush.<br/>"tiny white blossoms"<br/>synonyms:	flower, bloom, floweret, floret<br/>"pink blossoms"<br/>verb<br/>3rd person present: blossoms<br/>1.<br/>(of a tree or bush) produce flowers or masses of flowers.<br/>"the mango trees have shed their fruit and blossomed again"<br/>synonyms:	flower, bloom, floweret, floret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for something in my Lang. Arts Class :')

Cherry Blossoms  
It was a cool, breezy July day during the time. The cicadas were singing, the wind was blowing enough to where it wasn’t as cold or wasn’t as weak, and their wasn’t as much people walking in the streets of the busy city of Tokyo. Yet here Iwaizumi was studying for entrance exams for a university over somewhere in Tokyo. Normally on days like this he played some volleyball or help Oikawa get away from some of the girls (which happened quite a lot actually). Oikawa on the other hand was laying down on the queen sized bed in the apartment. Usually he would try and bother Iwaizumi to go outside to shop with him for stuff but today he acted strange. He didn’t talk as much and would occasionally look at Iwaizumi’s back for a couple of seconds then turn away. Iwaizumi gave a sigh and decided to stop for a bit, then turned his chair around to look at him.  
Iwaizumi knew this look well and knew the behaviour also. He could tell that Oikawa was upset but didn’t know why really sometimes it’s because he wants attention sometimes it’s because he didn’t get what he wanted. Iwaizumi knew that it was none of those reasons and walked over to him and sat down on the bed beside the other.  
“Oikawa,” He started out and looked down at him “tell me what’s wrong.” Oikawa gave a grumble and turned to look up at him. When he did Iwaizumi could see that been crying and knew this was a bad sign. There was something horribly wrong with him or something horribly bad happened. Before he could ask again Oikawa pulled him down to hug him, and started to cry again. Soon after a few minutes he calmed down again but still was hanging on to Iwaizumi. “Oikawa are you ok…?” He asked. “Iwa-chan* didn’t you see the letter…” Oikawa sniffled and handed him a letter.  
As Iwaizumi took the letter he unfolded it and read it. After he read it Iwaizumi looked at him and placed the letter somewhere safe and hugged Oikawa a bit tighter. “Oikawa I’m so sorry for your loss geez I’m so horrible.” “I-it’s fine Iwa-chan y-you were busy studying for an exam…” Oikawa smiled a bit trying to act like his normal self but couldn’t keep it up for long. Iwaizumi looked over at the chocolate brown desk where his books for studying were at. His chair still positioned toward them. Oikawa looked up at him again and opened his mouth to say something but closed it.  
“What is it.” Iwaizumi asked raising a eyebrow. “Well… I was wondering if you could go to the funeral next week on Monday-” Oikawa started out but was interrupted by Iwaizumi. “Listen Oikawa I know you’re going to be mad at me but you know I have the entrance exams that day and I can’t miss it…” “So? You’re just going to abandon your best friend just for a exam? I feel the love Iwaizumi I-I understand how you feel.” Oikawa had replied bitterly, but how he called him “best friend” and “Iwaizumi” and not “Iwa-chan” had actually hurt him. He never was called any of those once really. It sounded foreign to him to be honest. Yet here Iwaizumi rejecting to go to Oikawa’s mother’s funeral because of a entrance exam for a university somewhere in Tokyo. He should have gotten a award for being the world’s meanest person.

Then Iwaizumi had an idea. He looked over at the still angry Oikawa and grabbed his wrist despite him not wanting to leave the apartment room but Iwaizumi reluctantly and forcefully got him out and took him to his car. Which confused Oikawa because one Iwaizumi never really took him anywhere except for shopping and two never took him somewhere willingly. 

So this was pretty new to Oikawa. Usually he would have sat in the front right seat next to Iwaizumi who usually (and always) drove. Today though he was mad at him so he decided to sit in the back seats. Soon after a few hours or minutes Oikawa didn’t really pay attention to the time since he had “accidently” left his phone in the apartment room. As the car stopped Iwaizumi opened the door of the car and stepped out walking to the door where Oikawa was nearest to and opened it. When Oikawa stepped out of the car he recognized the pace where they were at and looked back at Iwaizumi with wide eyes.

They were both at their old neighbourhood where they grew up as little kids and in front of Oikawa’s old house. Oikawa looked at him gaping and was about to ask why they were there but Iwaizumi had stopped him from asking and was dragging him to the backyard. The backyard looked the same as it used to except for the fact that the cherry blossom tree they planted as kids had grown. 

“You remember this right Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked and looked over at him. “What’s with using my first name all of a sudden Iwa-chan why yes I remember planting this with you as kids.” Oikawa replied. He took a step toward it and motioned Oikawa to walk to him. “Look Oikawa I know that was really selfish of me and I’m sorry so...I’ll see if they can make the entrance exams a day after that day and take it then. So I’ll be able to go to the funeral…” Iwaizumi looked over at him and felt like he was crying and checked to make sure he wasn’t. Luckily he wasn’t but Oikawa was (like that wasn’t new). Iwaizumi smiled at this and almost laughed. “So Oikawa… do you forgive me for being like the meanest person on Earth?” He asked almost nervous of the answer. “Isn’t it obvious? I will always forgive you and you know that Hajime.” Oikawa said smiling again and ran to hug Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi hugged back and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> the worst part is we have to read this out loud to our classmates and I tried to make this not gay and I failed so much


End file.
